Horas extra
by Lila Negra
Summary: En sus últimos días como coronel, Roy Mustang paga unas absurdas horas extra a Havoc para que este acepte escuchar la confesión de sus pecados. RoyxEd. Angst. One-shot.


**Título** : Horas Extra  
 **Rating** : PG-13.  
 **Spoilers** : CoS.  
 **Advertencias** : el consabido angst, shonen ai, pederastía, más angst.  
 **Pairing** : RoyxEd.  
 **Estado** : finalizado.  
 **Disclaimer** : yo sé que ustedes quisieran, pero no, FMA no es mío XD

 **Notas de la Autora** : Este fic está basado en una frase que, según la traducción inglesa de los fansubers Indy, dice Havoc al dejar a Mustang solo haciendo guardia en el extremo del mundo.

 **\+ + + Horas Extra + + +**

Se había sentado tranquilamente en una silla de madera, junto a él. Haría el mismo trabajo de siempre, y no presentaría protestas, como nunca lo había hecho. Le resultaba, en verdad, algo bastante sencillo.

—Era… era como un hijo.  
—Hmnn…

Podía limitarse a eso, a los cortos y esporádicos _'hmnn'_ pronunciados en el momento justo, y toda la tarea quedaba completa. _'Fullmetal esto, Fullmetal lo otro'_. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la reiteración de tales diálogos. No obstante, aquel último día bajo su cargo, fue diferente. Havoc tuvo que prestar atención cuando lo oyó decir:

—Uno no hace cosas como esas con su propio hijo. Y ahora se ha ido, y no podré saber si me ha perdonado.  
—¿Si le ha perdonado qué? —se animó a preguntar, levantando la vista con sincera curiosidad.

Mustang chasqueó la lengua, y con ese acto chabacano y simplón, estaba hablando del amor.

—…como un hijo. Fullmetal era como mi hijo. Pero también era demasiado hermoso, y también era demasiado audaz.

Aguantando la respiración, Havoc se había debatido sobre si resistir o no el impulso de descuartizar a ese sujeto allí mismo. Podía ser todo lo hermoso y audaz que quisiera, pero Edward Elric era un niño y, como fuera, lo que su superior había hecho había sido aprovecharse de él.

—T—también… también era un niño —había musitado, conteniendo la lucha interna.  
—Lo sé.

Al fin, el Coronel se había mostrado tan abatido, tan asesinado por dentro aún sin que su suboficial hubiera saltado a hacer justicia, que la balanza se inclinó por el no, se inclinó por la absolución o por lo menos por dejar en pausa la justicia que, de todos modos, no era algo que abundara por allí.

—Tenía catorce años la primera vez que… tienes razón, Havoc. Era un niño. No hay excusa que valga.

Fue extraño escuchar semejante relato: cómo el chico había llorado en cierta ocasión, superado por la desesperanza tras quien sabe qué terribles desengaños sobre el significado de la palabra justicia, el significado de la palabra verdad, el significado de la palabra libertad; cómo Mustang lo había abrazado sin consciencia de sus propios movimientos, cómo no había dejado de hacerlo todo el tiempo que Edward se tardó en detener el pataleo y recibir finalmente el consuelo que, como herida de muerte que estaba, su alma le pedía a gritos; cómo había sentido que las circunstancias lo obligaban a besarle la frente y luego: nada. No había explicación posible para lo que había sucedido después, no había justificación que acertara a darle sentido en el mundo, no había detalle de lo acontecido que salvara las distancias derivadas de que uno de ellos era un niño; el otro, un adulto. Y sin embargo, allí estaba el acto sexual que los delataba quizás como monstruos, quizás como víctimas. Quizás como hombres.

—No me lo puedo creer… —susurró.  
—Hubo otra ocasión en que todavía nos mostrábamos reticentes. Y luego, se transformó en nuestra paga por el rescate de la inhumana realidad, se transformó en nuestro único lugar sagrado. Pero, no necesitas decírmelo. Todas las metáforas bonitas de todos los poemas no quitan lo cierto del asunto: yo soy culpable.

Havoc había asentido. No iba a mentirle. Había terminado su cuarto cigarrillo, se había puesto de pie, le había cerrado las cortinas para que pudiese dormir lo que le quedaba de vida de hospital.

—Estas son las últimas horas extras que cumpliré con usted, señor. Les ha dado un uso extraño.  
—Sí.

Havoc se había preguntado qué tan bajo tenía que caer alguien como para haberle pagado horas extra a un oficial a lo largo de tantos años sólo para usarlo de confesionario. Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando escuchó el murmullo.

—¿Crees que me perdonará… cuando vuelva?  
—Es muy posible —sonrió.

Ahora, dos años más tarde, caminando con Breda por la nieve, no pudo evitar admitir que no era Hawkeye a quien el cabo Mustang esperaba. No dijo más, y sintió que pagaría millones de horas extra por tener un amigo, millones de horas extra por que Mustang recuperara su puesto, millones de horas extra por que la verdad fuera moneda corriente, millones de horas extra por que no existieran los pecados y, en cambio, la felicidad fuera más que una desesperación inverosímil. Pero Havoc no tenía tanto dinero.

 **~ owari ~**

 **Notas de la Autora:** Aquí va otro de mis viejos fics de FMA que por algún motivo no había subido a FF. Me gusta bastante este. Solo le cambié algunas palabras a la primera versión. Ahora estoy en otro fandom (Shingeki no Kyojin, si no lo leyeron/vieron, les sugiero hacerlo ahora mismo), pero trataré de pasarme por mi querido FMA ocasionalmente. Pueden seguirme en Facebook si quieren, ahora me hice una página. Saluditos.

 **L** ila **N** egra

 **Fecha de Finalización** : _Miércoles, 29 de Noviembre de 2006_


End file.
